More Than This
by MakoRain
Summary: Not many words were said between the two but it was all in the look-THAT look. You know the look I'm talking about. Royai oneshot, anime verse.


A/N: I have just finished watching the FMA anime series for the third time now and new inspiration has struck, rejoice with me! I love the last few eps of the series so here is a little taste of that. Please R&R, I love reading what people think :)

Standard disclaimers apply. Background music "The Nurse Who Loved Me" by A Perfect Circle (giggles)

* * *

**"More Than This"**

by MakoRain

Everything was going according to plan...until the nurse had to come and check up on the injured Lieutenant, that is. The hospital staff was not anything if not punctual, much to his chagrin.

"Lieutenant Havoc, you're supposed to be in bed."

Managing to suppress a sigh at this unneeded complication, the man standing in front of the window kept buttoning his shirt sleeves and then turned around to face the nurse. She went starry eyed with recognition, even gasping a little before he removed the ridiculous blond wig he had been forced to wear to make this ruse work.

"You good at keeping secrets, sweetheart?"

A sly grin and she was putty in his hands, her cheeks turning a nice shade of pink from his personal choice of words. It worked every time as his reputation as a lady's man always proceeded him.

"General Mustang, what's this about? Some kind of secret mission?"

It worked on all except on one person apparently as the sound of a gun cocking echoed behind the nurse's head, cutting off her questions.

"Yes, in fact it is. So keep your mouth shut, okay."

Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye's voice left no doubt that this was not a question nor a suggestion but a rule to be followed. Sometimes she went a little overboard, as she did now, making the nurse's blush completely disappear to be replaced with a paleness associated with fear.

Still, Hawkeye did what was needed to keep her General safe and this was no time to go soft, not this far in the game.

Taking his gaze off of Riza's hard stare over the nurse's shoulder, Roy forced himself to look at the now slightly shaking woman before him.

Oh well, it comes with the military job description after all, even if it is your fellow state employees scaring you on a daily basis which he was all too familiar with but didn't voice so out loud. Riza still had her gun in her hands; lowered-but still not worth taking any chances.

"Can you do that?"

His calm and reassuring voice brought the nurse out of her stupor and she replied with confidence. "Of course."

And so with a nod and a smile at the young nurse, Roy was soon following his Lieutenant out of the hospital room and down the hallway.

"What are you so angry about now?"

Riza may have thought he didn't catch that look she gave him before leading him out of the room and effectively away from the nurse but he saw it. He saw every shift of her eyes and every twitch of her lips...not that she knew of, that is.

Except she probably did considering she was a specialized sniper and as his bodyguard had to keep her eyes peeled, so to speak. If she did know, she hadn't shown any signs of letting on as of yet and she also hadn't pulled her gun on him for staring.

Still…that look held more than she could possibly say and he just couldn't let it go.

Instead of ignoring him as per her instinct whenever it came to expressing her feelings, she stated in a clipped tone. "I'm not angry, just leave it alone."

Roy knew it; he _knew_ there was more behind that look than met the eye. He didn't want to jump to conclusions but they were getting ready to make their final stand together and he didn't want to let her go just yet.

Ignoring her tone of voice which clearly told him to back off, he grabbed her arm and pulled her to a secluded corner off of the main hall they had been walking.

Clamping down on her instinct to object or let out any kind of sound as to her distress, Riza simply glared at Roy once he had her right where he wanted her apparently.

"Sir?" She finally asked, her annoyance being overpowered with the urge to kiss him or look away. It was very unnerving to say the least.

What did he want now of all times?

"Riza, please. There's no need for formalities when we're alone, remember?"

It didn't matter how many times he told her this, she still insisted or automatically defaulted on formal titles.

He never minded his power being stated any other time he was greeted or saluted at Central Headquarters by his fellow officers. But lately, it didn't sound right, least of all from Riza. Roy didn't want to be associated with the corrupt power of the government any more; that was the whole point of this last campaign for Christ's sake.

Giving into her ever growing curiosity and emotionally confused state, Riza did this one thing he asked of him for once and just this once. "Okay, Roy. Is something wrong?"

He fought the urge to hold her and kiss her until this insane and slightly suicidal plot to avenge Hughes was out of his system but he knew he couldn't do that. It wouldn't be right by Hughes and probably not by Riza at taking advantage of her in such a way.

Or would it be taking advantage of her, really?

Tired of second guessing himself, he hedged for an answer with words in place of taking action on his desires.

"Were you jealous back there? With that nurse?"

Hawkeye blinked for a second before answering calmly. "She is not my type so I would have to say no."

Roy gave a frustrated laugh. What was she trying to do to him?!

He was already confused enough as it was without her playing around but that was always something he had come to appreciate with her: her uncanny and often randomly timed sense of humor, such as when he had put Fury's glasses on her just hours before.

"You know what I meant, Hawkeye. Were you jealous of my flirting with that nurse?"

There was no other way to say it, he had been flirting with the young woman earlier. But that was to serve a purpose, which it did perfectly. Now it was serving another very unexpected purpose in making her hesitate before answering his question.

Interesting.

Alright, so he caught her. She had been jealous.

It was a simple mistake in letting him see that somehow as she was now so learning. There was no point in lying to him; she would always be his subordinate. Her feelings never mattered before and they sure as hell should matter least of all now.

"There is no place for jealousy in times like these, Roy."

"That's not what I'm asking, Riza."

He could see that she was faltering, almost unwillingly letting him see pass her reserve of the relationship they had built together as superior and subordinate, master and his loyal servant. Just after that there was something more in the way she cleaned up his desk after him, how she would get him lunch when he usually forgot, in how she would drive him home. But it was still more than that.

Standing this close to him she could see deep into his dark eyes as if they were a never ending tunnel but there, right at the end was something burning, an inner light that she had a feeling only she could see. That that light was just for her.

Both mirrored that _look_; that look that something more was between them just below the surface waiting to be completed. It was that look that held promises of a love that both so desperately needed but neither believed they deserved. It was the look to shatter their separate worlds in order to have one rebuilt together.

A lot was said in _that look._

Before, he would have shied away considering Riza was still armed and he would have been worried for his personal safety. But not now.

Not now when they were both going to carry out a plan that could turn out to be suicidal on both of their parts. Who knew how'd it turn out?

Roy couldn't think about that now, instead giving into the instinctual need he had had for this woman for far too long.

"You never had a reason to be jealous."

Roy spoke softly, letting the meaning linger while not wanting to break this moment they had been caught in by chance to end even as he was fighting to do so much more. As if his hand had a mind of its own, it lifted from where it was resting against his side to ever so slightly brush Riza's cheek with the pad of his thumb.

Riza's initial reaction of shock was soon replaced with one of warmth radiating from the slightest touch coursing throughout her entire being.

This wasn't a cause of flame alchemy. No, this was something so pure and simple igniting the ever burning flame she had tried and failed to squelch for many years now.

Both were caught in that gaze, unsure of what to do, what to think, what to feel.

There were too many rules and regulations against them and even as her entire logical brain screamed that this was wrong, she was soon only inches away from his lips and closing the distance. It was only a soft press of her lips to his but enough to make damn sure there was something there between them.

That something turned into him deepening the kiss with his hand holding her chin, keeping them connected at the mouth he was soon devouring, matching her same growing passion. Something that felt so right that couldn't be wrong.

As suddenly as it had started it ended with Roy pulling away to rest his forehead against hers, breathing heavily. Their breaths mingled together in a warm cloud as his fingers traced her jaw and she shuddered before he touched her hair.

She took a few more deep breaths to calm her wildly beating heart at what had just happened.

"Sorry. I've wanted to do that for so long that it kind of all just caught up with me I guess."

"That's one thing you'll never have to apologize for."

She smiled, something so soft and rare but she couldn't help it even as she placed her hands on his chest and eased him back a little, trying to put some much needed space between them. She wouldn't be able to focus if he was in this close proximity to her and she still had at least one more mission to carry out with him and as always, his safety was her top priority.

He had been leaning along one side of the wall, shielding her body mostly from prying eyes before looking around as if just now gathering where they were...and what they had been doing where they were. This was punctuated when she moved him away a bit and he took a few more steps back to gain the appropriate distance needing to be maintained between them.

There were so many words left unsaid but there was nothing more to do with time growing short on what needed to still be done.

Now more than ever Riza would guarantee his safe return to her.

A secret smile was shared speaking volumes in that this was only the beginning before both headed back out into the hallway, Hawkeye leading the way per usual.

"Stick to the plan. I'll see you at the end."

"Always, my General."

_As it was meant to be._

The End

* * *

A/N: I wrote a first draft of this and my laptop decided to delete the last two pages. I hope you still liked it though-review to let me know!


End file.
